Snowfall: Crossing the Line
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: The journey of a young man who has been questioning if he has been serving the right person in the war to unite the Freljord. Sorry I am horrible at Summaries, (OC X ?) Rated T for now. Hope you enjoy.


**Prologue**

 **AN: Insert generic disclaimer here, so I am updating and remaking this story so to the old and new welcome.**

 _Five years...it has been five years since the day I had to make a choice that would shape my future to what it is now, some choices were made for me, and others I had to make on my own. It all started that morning, my father and I were living with a small tribe in between the territories of the Avarosan tribe and the Winter Claw tribe. The snow of the Freljord was calm that day giving us a small window to safely hunt. My father set up on a small ridge bow in hand, while I was in the valley to see what I could stir up. Sadly that day the creatures of the Freljord had the better of us, after half a day of us sitting in wait we made the two-hour journey back to the village. My eyes widen in horror at what laid before me, torched homes and the bodies of friend laying in the snow. Blood still dripping from their wounds, I looked at my father as he just smiled_

 _"This my boy, is the power of the Winter Claw tribe." he said as he gripped my shoulder. "I took you hunting not because of the weather, I took you so you could see what happens when you don't have the strength to survive."_

 _I looked into his eyes and saw darkness in them, "You know this was coming!? Why didn't you stop them!?"_

 _"To prove to the Winter Claw that we are resourceful." he answered._

 _My hand trembled but I knew that I couldn't let this stand, he was the reason my friends, the people I loved were dead. Even thou my hands were shaking from the fear of being alone I knew I couldn't let this stand. I drew my hunting knife and stabbed him...over and over again I stabbed the man I once called my father until he laid in the snow his blood stained the pure white snow, it turned red my first kill when it came to other people...and sadly not my last. I was soon surrounded by a line of men and women weapons pointed at me. A women rode up to the circle broke as she pasted through the opening on a boar, flail in one hand and shield in the other. Dismounting she walked up placing her hand on my chin she looked into my eyes it was strange seeing her examining me like I was some kind of prize to her, a soft smile formed on her face as she finally spoke after what seemed like ages of her just looking me over head to toe._

 _"The fire in those eyes could melt the Freljord, join me. It's only a matter of time before I will rule this land, help my conquest and prove you are strong enough to survive...or throw your blade down now and I will make your death quick." The women stated._

 _I was still fearful, but I knew if I gave up then all I would do is die. So I took her hand and swore an oath to serve her._

 _She nodded as she smacked me in the head with her shield. I fell down into the snow the world around slowly turned black and the last thing I heard was. "Bring him back to the camp."_

 _The Winter Claw accepted me as their own, they clothed me, they feed me, and they gave me a home. All they asked of me was to fight, and that's what I did. I am not proud of what I have done over the years to the innocent people, but it was something I had to do to survive. It was the day I met you that I saw there was a way I could help bring peace without killing those who wouldn't join us. You showed me that I could find peace within myself. It is only know Sejuani had made me her strategist and allowed me a place in her inner circle that is why for the pass three years I have sent these messages to you about our movements and survives who escaped. I fear that this will be my last letter to you, word has spread around the camp of someone give information to you._

 _Here is my latest report, Sejuani has been pushing more and more south, she does not fear the Frostguard only you. She has placed heavy pressure on the border tribes giving them the choice to join or die. Also she has placed a spy in your camp, I don't know who it is or how long they have been in your service but they are plotting something as well._

 _I just hope this will help you, goodbye Ashe._

* * *

"The man gathered up his fur armor, boots, and gauntlets slowly he placed them on his person, he blew out the candle on his desk as he rolled up the letter and placed it in his pouch. There was someone knocking on the door, he opened it as Sejuani stood outside in the night.

"Rukav, we need to speak." she said closing the door behind her.

"What is it you need?" he asked.

Sejuani walked closer, "Someone has given our positions away to the Avarosan, I need to find out who. I want you too investigate, I can't let word of my spy get out. Rukav I know I relay on your mind and magic for a lot but it's for a reason...and I need to know you are not the traitor. You will find this traitor...or die as one." She was dead serious as she spoke.

Rukav nodded, "I will get to it right away." He grabbed his white cloak with the Winter Claw logo on the back, pulling the hood over his head he walked out into the snow leaving Sejuani alone in his hut, the snow was luckily on his side as it had been mostly clear for the past few days. What wasn't lucky for him was the large Ursine standing at the gates. "Volibear." Rukav muttered under his breath.

The two had never seen eye to eye on anything no matter what the plan was the pair would end up on opposite sides and would end up arguing over the correct course of action, it was no secret that the duo hated each other and most of the camp had bets on when the leader of the Ursine would kill the ice mage. Volibear's eyes were locked on the young mage, "Where are you going...?" a growl was in his voice as he spoke to Rukav.

Rukav was silent until the Ursine got in his face he was not going to let this person leave, "I'm on orders to find a traitor."

Volibear didn't react at all his face had the same stern look with the eyes never breaking contact with the human mage, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the traitor and this is how you will escape to those weaklings in the Avarosan Clan.

Rukav's eyes shifted to a bright blue, his magic aura around his hands. "Volibear I will not repeat myself, get out of my way I have a mission to complete."

The Ursine finally stood aside as the mage walked out of the main Winter Claw camp.

* * *

 _Day One,_

 _I'm writing this journal in the case of my death, hopefully if it does happen this will end up in the hands of Queen Ashe. I have found my target, the man I will plant all my crimes on so I can keep my cover in the Winter Claw's territory. His name is Grim, a bloodthirsty man from the far north. He is high enough in the ranks to know most of the information that I have sent to Ashe, but not trusted by some. He has a history of sneaking off alone and stealing supplies, his last know location was with a raiding party that was heading to the Avarosan territory. He group was tasked with the burning of a small tribe that had remained neutral in this war..._


End file.
